The Intern
by ZelahGreen
Summary: Haley Clare is just a normal girl trying to land a job at the substation for some extra cash. Unfortunaly for her, the people she works for are the exact oppisite of normal. How will she cope? Max/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place or any of the characters in it apart from my OC Haley.**

**Summery: Haley is an intern at the substation (basically she works there but doesn't get paid). Max and Haley are cleaning up the substation at night because everybody else went to bed.**

**If you need help imagining what Haley would look like just google Ariana Grande with brown hair.**

**Her name is not pronounced like Hailey, its like Hal-eh. I literally love that name so much! :D**

**Boring summery right? Hopefully you like the story more :P**

* * *

It was closing time at the substation.

Max Russo and Haley Clare were cleaning up the restaurant as the other workers had left the two teenagers in charge of closing up. They had already cleaned the stains off the floors and scraped chewing gum off the under of the tables and all that was left was to clean the surfaces.

It was a long and boring task so Haley decided she might as well spark up a conversation.

"You know, if we ever got together our couple name would be Hax... That's pretty awesome. It sounds like a guitar." Haley said to her only male friend while cleaning the table with a wet tablecloth. Actually Max was probably her only friend but she liked to make herself feel a bit less lonely and call him her only 'male friend' because then people would assume she had lots of female friends.

"If we got together would you be nicer to me?" He asked like he was joking but he was a bit curious of what she would say. She teased him a lot and half the time treated him as a slave but despite her being cold to him for the whole time they've known each other, he still labelled her as his friend. Everyone in school thought they were both weirdo's so it was rare for them to not be seen together.

"Max, if you had a sidekick pet monkey that gave you bubble baths every night I still wouldn't be nice to you. Just face the fact that you're my punching bag for life and be thankful I don't call you bitch." She turned around to give him a sickly sweet smile then continued cleaning the tables. While her back was to him he couldn't help but sneak a glance at her bending over a table from the kitchen.

_'Dude stop it! This is Haley you're checking out... She might be hot with that whole punk rock thing she has going on but that doesn't mean you can just look at her ass every time she bends over to clean a table and what if she caught-'_

Max's little mental argument was interrupted by Haley standing in front of the kitchen window giving him an unimpressed look.

"Stop spacing out, loser. Is there actually a brain in that head of yours or is it just hot air?" She said harshly while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You think my brain air is hot?" He grinned playfully at her which got her to smile a little. Well it wasn't really a smile, the corners of her mouth just lifted up about half a millimetre but even that was an accomplishment in its own way.

"Oh my god, am I hallucinating or did you actually just smile at something I said?" He feigned shock and dramatically raised his hand to his head like he was about to swoon at any moment. Haley just shook her head at his childish behaviour and didn't bother to answer him.

"It's getting dark outside and my shifts almost over so I should start heading home. Later, loser." She said starting to make her way to the door.

"Would a simple 'Goodbye Max' kill ya?" He sighed a little sadly. He knew her way of bonding with someone was to call them names and push them away but sometimes it got on his nerves when she would call him a loser.

She never even stopped to look back, she just took off her work apron and hung it up at the rack then muttered a playful, "No but it might kill you." before she left.

_'I shouldn't let her walk home in the dark...' _Max thought as he watched her leave.

He took out his wand and chanted a spell he learned in wizard class.

"This might be freaky, don't leave a mark, let Haley Clare see in the dark."

The wand lit up all different colours making it look like a rainbow trapped in one little stick then a spark of magic flew out the window and followed Haley's direction. When Max was sure she was going to be okay walking home he hung up his apron next to hers and locked up the substation then went upstairs to have a well deserved sleep.

Meanwhile Haley was halfway to her house. She lived somewhere in between Waverly Place and her high school, Tribeca-Preparatory School so it was convenient for her.

She moved there about two years ago with her mother after they couldn't afford the apartment they were living in before but the sad thing was, Haley didn't care. She wasn't leaving behind friends or relationships or memories, she was just leaving. It seemed everywhere she went she was never really accepted. It was probably because of how she looked.

She had a fairly normal natural look with her brown hair, matching eyes and tanned skin but it was when she put on her 'mask' that people became wary of her. She had her nose pierced with a little silver stud, thick, black eyeliner and coats of mascara to with it, dark red lipstick and spiky, black earing's. She also had a tattoo on her left wrist of a simple music note. It wasn't anything spiritual or life altering, it just was a simple, black quaver.

It was when she was musing over her tattoo that she was hit in the back of the head with something. She just assumed it was some idiot jock from her school that threw a stone and turned around to yell at them but there was no one there.

She crossed her arms and started walking home a little faster. Everything suddenly looked brighter and her way home was so clear. She just convinced herself that it was probably the street lights just turning on but still rushed home nonetheless.

When Haley arrived home she seen her mom passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She sighed and threw the bottle in the trash then covered her mom with a blanket. Before she went into her room she kissed her on the forehead.

If there was one place in the world Haley loved more than anything, it was her room. More specifically: Her bed. She changed into a new pair of clothes which was just a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and black socks and washed off her 'mask' then brushed her teeth which was her usual night routine, she always woke up late so she never had time to change in the morning and who cares if her clothes were a bit wrinkly?

She flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, it was bright in her room as well.

Haley knew she wasn't going to get to sleep with her room like this so she sat up and looked around for something to do that might pass some time.

She looked at her old keyboard in the corner of her room. She remembered she learned how to play it in her music class. When she first started highschool she had to pick one of the following classes following; drama, music or art.

She hated drama, that involved having to communicate with strangers, she couldn't draw or paint or sketch so that meant all that was left was music and it actually turned out to be her favourite class. Haley's music teacher literally just made the class choose an instrument and they learned like three songs the whole year. She obviously choice piano because it was the easiest one to learn so her mom bought her a crappy keyboard from a charity shop and she liked played that for a while.

It was weird for her to think about that old thing again seeing as she hasn't played it every since she moved. It wasn't because she was sad about the move or anything like that, she just lost her muse to do it. She walked over to it and picked up her old Hello Kitty notebook from the keyboard stand and flicked through some of the pages.

Haley used to write songs once in a while for fun a lot but if she was honest with herself, they weren't that great. Most of her songs where about her family but no one wanted to hear a little girl singing about her alcoholic mom and idiot dad that ran away before she was born, that theme was played out so she mostly done covers of her favourite songs and put a little twist on them.

The last song in her book was about her cute neighbour, Ashley Dales. He wasn't really a friend of hers but she used to get asked to babysit his little sister a lot so sometimes they would talk. The reason she liked him so much was because he was different than the other boys at their school, he listened to metal while they listened to indie rock, he liked reading while they liked using books to hit each other with, he liked had a band while they had the football team.

If only he wasn't gay.

Haley put the book back in its placed and crawled into bed.

* * *

_A young girl, about the age of sixteen, was sitting on a park bench alone. _

_She had dark brown hair that was lighter at the bottom, big brown eyes and tanned skin, the only thing different from her usual look was that there was no makeup nor piercings._

_ She was watching the little kids around her running around playing with each other when someone sat beside her. If this were any other day she would have glared at them until they left but today was a beautiful day so she decided she would let it slide just this once. _

_"What's shakin', bacon?" The person beside her asked. She rolled her eyes knowing that her peace was over if HE was the one sitting with her. _

_"Get out of my dream, Max. I don't feel comfortable with you in my head." She turned to glare at him. It was strange that he was in her dream in the first place but she couldn't help her subconscious so she just rolled with it._

_"Hals, I don't feel comfortable in your head! You have the same dream all the time. You come here, you sit on the this bench and you just watch the little kids run around, which by the way is kinda creepy, and then boom you wake up. Why not mix it up a little?"_

_Her glare softened the more she thought about what he said. He was right about her having the same dream. Maybe it was because she doesn't like change or maybe it was just because she has nothing else to dream about. and she didn't to go to sleep to darkness. _

_"Okay say maybe you're right for once, and that is a huge maybe because you're never right about anything, how could I 'mix it up'?" She asked using her fingers as air quotations._

_He just gave her an amused smile. _

_"Dude it's a dream, you can do whatever you want!" Max said full of excitement. _

_There was a small flash of light that made them close their eyes and when they opened them again they weren't sitting on an old park bench, instead they were standing on a beach near the ocean. It was still a beautiful day in this new scenery so Haley didn't fuss about the change. Well, she didn't fuss as much as she could have._

_"Wow. Out of all the places you could have taken me you chose a random beach where there's most likely shark infested water. I must be the happiest girl in the dream world right now." She said with a monotone voice. Max didn't notice the sarcasm so he just smiled oblivious at her. _

_"Awesome! Alex told me her dream date with Mason was on a beach so I figured all girls like it here." _

_"Oh so this is a date?" Haley couldn't help but smirk at his reddening face. _

_"W-well I just m..meant-" He tried to save himself but they both knew it was no use. _

_"I can't listen to whatever process of recovery is about to come out your mouth right now so let's just agree to disagree."_

_Max nodded, relived that he didn't have to embarrass himself with a lame excuse. _

_"So are you really Max or am I just dreaming you here? I read somewhere online that sometimes dreams can intertwine and that's why you sometimes see strangers in your dreams." She asked to break the silence just like she did in the substation._

_"Why do you dream about me a lot?" He suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at her. She couldn't lift her hand in time to cover her laugh so he heard all her snorts and giggles. If there was one thing Haley would gladly change about herself, it was her laugh! She hated it so much. Once her mom told her she sounded like a dying pig getting butt-fucked by a horse. Yeah her mom was a great role model._

_"Oh my god is that what you're laugh sounds like! I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before. It's cute, you should do it more." He playfully bumped into her with his shoulder so she stumbled a little._

_"I __will never reduce to a giggling teenage girl that dyes her hair pink and goes out with dudes with cars." She shoved him back but with much more force. Max just laughed. _

_"You'd look cute with pink hair..."_

_She gave him an annoyed look but before she could say anything else, everything went bright again._

* * *

Haley let out a surprised gasp when she woke up. She had that horrible feeling when you're in bed and you feel like you're falling off of but it was just your imagination.

She didn't even remember dreaming which was weird. Well it wasn't exactly not dreaming, she remembered sitting on that bench as usual but then it felt as if she just woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked herself as she rolled over to look at her alarm clock. The bright numbers seemed to burn her recently open eyes but she could make out that she slept past her alarm and the three snoozes after that.

"Shit, I'm late!"

She got up from her bed and pulled her black converse on as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed her hand bag and ran out of her house all the way to the substation. When she walked in the first thing she seen was Jerry in the kitchen, most likely under-cooking the meat to save money on the gas bill. She grabbed her apron and passed Alex and Harper who were just sitting at the counter looking at a Cosmo magazine on the way to the staff bathroom.

Haley took out her brush and hair tie from her bag so she could put her hair in a high pony-tail as usual and done her thick makeup like a pro as she had years to practice. She walked back outside tying her apron around her waist, feeling like herself again.

"Hey weird girl, check out Demi Lovato. Isn't she like the prettiest celebrity ever!" Alex said cheerfully and showed her a magazine that promoted said celebrity. Haley rolled her eyes at the nickname, everyone called her it so it was like a second name.

"Yeah yeah sure, you know you guys could actually do your work instead of sitting around reading magazines and hiding in the freezer." She waved her hand dismissively at the magazine.

Harper and Alex looked at each other then burst out laughing like it was the best joke in the world.

"Good one, Hailey." Harper said through her laughter.

When the girl at school who wears food for clothes doesn't remember your name, that's when you know you're unpopular.


End file.
